


Little Sister

by HomewardBones



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Aftercare, Begging, Biting, Blood, Choking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gun play, Knife Play, Multiple Orgasms, Object Penetration, Pretty Much Rape, Pseudo-Incest, Slapping, Smut, Spitroasting, dubcon, slight wincest if you squint?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26195632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomewardBones/pseuds/HomewardBones
Summary: Okay this was written out of pure unbridled thirst since my dumb ass best friend wants to send me gifs of Dean when I'm already thirsting over him from a dream I had last night.Pairings (Dean x Female Reader x Sam) (Step brother/sister dynamics)This fic dives head first into a rape kink with abuse please do not read if this bothers you!
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/Reader/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 100





	Little Sister

Your bare feet padded across the tile of your bathroom towards your shower, turning it on to wash away the blood and sweat that covered your body from your latest hunt. Your clothes felt as though they were being peeled away from your skin as you stripped them off and stepped into the blazing hot water pouring from the shower head. The heat burned as your skin as you immediately started to scrub the blood away, remembering that it wasn't even your blood, but the blood of a pack of werewolves that you and two brothers took down. Your body had taken a bit of a beating from being tossed around like a rag doll, and there would undoubtably be bruises. Your fingers traced over the sore spots on your arms, you could see what looked like a hand print shaped bruise already staring to form as the hot water pelted it. As you continued scrubbing your body and watching as the water that flowed down the drain ran clear you started to fall into a daydream about the two hunters you'd worked and lived with.

You didn't give them much of a choice when you said you were hunting with them years ago, you were stubborn and fierce, standing up to two men who stood taller than you and that could have easily snapped you in two with a snap of their fingers. They understood the need to hunt and get revenge, so they let you join them, eventually inviting you to live with them in the bunker. You often helped Sam with research and helped Dean fix Baby. 

They were brothers, both dangerously stunning, you'd be lying through your teeth if you said otherwise. During the most recent werewolf hunt you found yourself eyeing them up and down, subtly biting your lip when you saw them clench their jaws in frustration as the case. Dean really caught your eye because his temper raged like one you'd never seen before, you watched his hands carefully, desperately thinking what it would feel like to have them wrapped around your throat, or slapping your ass over and over. When you saw Dean throw a punch at one of the werewolves, your mind went into overdrive and you even wondered what it would be like if Dean got that rough with you. You tried not to let those kind of thoughts cloud your mind during a case, but anytime you got thrown around by one of the wolves for a split second you imagined it was Dean trying to tear you to shreds. 

Sam was a whole other beast, huge and tall, he easily loomed over you and it was hard not to become putty in his hands when anger crossed his face. During the hunt Sam yelled at you for putting yourself in a dangerous spot, his face inches from yours, his large hands gripping your arms and pinned you against a wall. You could immediately feel a pooling between your legs, part of you wished he'd just take you right there, but he wouldn't obviously because there was work to do. 

Sam and Dean were almost always by your side, in some ways they adopted you as their sister, and sometimes treated you like a little sister. Always protecting you, always looking out for you. You did consider them your brothers as well, which made it hard when you so desperately wanted nothing more than to be fucked raw by them constantly. There were times when they even called you sis, though Dean did like to pepper in sweetheart and baby girl, which never failed to leave you soaked at the idea of him calling you that while he raw-dogged you. 

The water in your shower began to run cold and you knew it was time to get out and get yourself ready for bed, with a shaking hand you turned off the water and stepped out, grabbing your towel and wrapping it around yourself tightly while you wrapped up your hair as well. You leaned over the skin and wiped the steam from the mirror, looking at yourself. 

_Come on, y/n, they're your brothers...kinda. You gotta stop this, it doesn't matter how hot they are, they don't see you that way, you're their little sister. That's all you'll ever be to them._ You tried to convince yourself to push the thoughts of the two brothers destroying you out of your mind, but they just wouldn't go, in fact they got worse. The idea of two men you consider your brothers using you for their pleasure wrecked you, the heat that was building up inside you was about to burst and without realizing it your hand snaked it's way between your legs, sinking easily into your wet folds. A long moan immediately fell from your lips as your circled your clit gently, bracing yourself on the sink with your free hand. All you could think about was Sam and Dean, Sam...Dean... Your mouth hung open, their names falling from your lips as you pushed yourself over the edge and right into the arms of your orgasm which rocked your body, making grind your pelvis against your own hand. Your body shook as you tried to keep your self steady as your vision returned to normal.

Once your breathing returned to normal you dried yourself off and got cleaned up before getting into your panties and one of Dean's flannels, and laying down in your bed, trying desperately to get to sleep quickly so your mind could rest. Little did you know that your dreams would absolutely haunt you the next morning.

You trudged to the kitchen, the smell of coffee wafting into your nose the closer you got. 

"Mornin' sweetheart, coffee?" Dean was unusually chipper this morning, and no matter how sexy he was in his t-shirt and baggy flannel pj pants, your mind was too foggy to entertain his morning energy. You grumbled something that sounded like a good morning and picked up your coffee mug, not bothering to put anything in it before bringing it to your lips and gulping it down. You didn't notice but Dean watched the way your lips pressed to the side of your mug, and the way your hands curled around it. He watched the way you swallowed your coffee and for a split second he imagined what it would feel like to have his cock touch the back of your throat like your coffee was. He quickly realized how inappropriate that was and shook the thought from his mind, but he found that he needed to adjust his pants to not give away the fact that he was turned on by the idea. You finished your coffee and rinsed the mug out in the sink before placing it back in it's spot.

'You good now, princess?" Your head snapped towards him, glaring in confusion, he'd never called you that before and you'd be lying if you said it wasn't sexy as hell coming from his lips. "Uhh, yeah, just tired I guess." Trying not to let Dean know that you were begging for him internally. 

"Yeah, I bet." Dean's voice was smooth but there was something in it you couldn't figure out but you tried to ignore it as he took a sip of his coffee. You tried to ignore it, looking around for something to much on for breakfast, finding nothing caught your eye except for Dean, and that slight bulge in his pants. "Sam on a run? You asked, trying to keep up normal conversation to distract from the tension in the kitchen. "Yep, just you and me sis, got any plans today?" 

You groaned internally thinking to yourself, " _Yeah I want my brothers to fuck me on every single surface in this bunker _"__

__"I was thinking just watching something and having a lazy day, what about you?" Dean finished his coffee and placed it in the sink not bothering to rinse it and stepped closer to you, making you stand straight up. "Can I join you?" His tone seemed genuinely innocent, which disappointed you but you didn't let it show on your face. "Sure!" You tried to sound optimistic, but inside you hoped that he would just surprise you._ _

__You both walked together to his room, play fighting over what to watch, you two truly bickered like real siblings which you admitted you loved. You had real feelings for both Sam and Den, which ranged from love, to lust in seconds, but you'd never let them know because it would ruin the family dynamics. Dean turned on the tv and plopped back into his bed, patting the space beside him for you to join him. You jumped onto the bed making him bounce a little, Dean's eyes wandered to your bare legs, realizing you weren't wearing pants but just a cute pair of skimpy black panties and one of his flannels. "Is that my shirt?" He eyed you suspiciously and smirked, noticing that it wasn't buttoned all the way up and that he could see a little bit more cleavage than he'd ever seen from you before._ _

__"Nope! It's my shirt!" You gave him a shit eating grin as you spoke, leaning forward a bit to give him a little better view of your cleavage. It didn't go unnoticed. Dean cleared his throat and lifted his arm so you could scoot right up next to him and lay your head on his chest while he put on a movie of your choice. Your fingers mindlessly traced over his stomach, finding the curves of his abs in the process as you watched the movie intently. Dean however was playing with the hem of your shirt and moved it slowly until he got a nice view of your ass, which held his attention for the duration of the movie. You noticed Dean's breathing got deeper, thinking he fell asleep, you lifted your head up but instead of a sleeping Dean. Instead, you were greeted with his face and inch away from yours, his eyes lust blown and dark, his jaw clenched tight. You were caught off guard and backed away just a bit, unsure of what was going on._ _

__"You know I'm gonna want this shirt back," His tone was deep and husky, "Understand, _Princess?_ " Your mouth hung slightly open, wetness pooling between your legs quickly, your mind was racing trying to figure out what the fuck was going on. "B-But I really like this shirt..." You tried to play along with whatever game he was playing. Dean smiled and chuckled, "I'm just teasing you sweetheart, relax." His hand moved up under the back of your shirt and pulled you back down to his chest, tracing circles along your skin, and setting fire with every gentle touch. You hoped he didn't hear the softest of moans fall from your lips at the physical touch._ _

Dean picked the next movie but your mind was wandering elsewhere, you causally tried to shift positions a little to put your head a little lower on his chest, and your hand that was gently tracing the outline of his abs shifted a little lower too. Your fingers mindlessly traced over the hem of his pj pants, your nails grazing his skin every so often. Dean retaliated similarly by apply more pressure with his fingertips as he ran them up and down your back, as he moved his hand a little lower each time his fingers danced over the hem of your panties, he wanted so desperately to rip them to shreds every time his fingers touched them. 

Suddenly you heard the main door to the bunker open and close, followed by heavy footsteps coming down the hall towards Dean's room. You looked up in time to see Sam, drenched in sweat standing in the door way, his shirt clinging to his muscles in all the right ways. "Hey Sammy!" You chirped happily. Sam however had a perfect view of your ass thanks to Dean's hand under your shirt, unbeknownst to you. Sam's eyes lingered on the curve of your ass and the way your leg was wrapped around Dean's, he could even see the faintest outline of the shape of your pussy which drove him crazy. "Sam?" You asked.

"Sorry, I'm just worn out from my run, just wanted to let you two know I was home." He spoke making eye contact with his brother before heading off to shower. 

"Is Sam okay?" You turned to dean who was smirking triumphantly. "Yeah kid, he's fine, but I should tell you...He just got a good view of your ass sweet heart." He chuckled deeply. 

Your eyes widened as you pretended to act shocked, knowing full well you didn't put on pants this morning on purpose, you wanted to get to your brothers, you wanted them to see you, and you wanted to make them unleash their primal wrath on you. "Oh shit! I didn't even realize!" 

You moved to get up, acting like you were going to get pants but deans arm yanked you with incredible force back onto the bed, making you fall onto your back, and within a split second he was on top of you. "Dean! What are you doing!?" You struggled to no avail under his grip.

"Where do you think you're going baby girl?" His eyes were far beyond lust blown, he had you pinned and cornered like prey that he was about to devour. 

"To get pants?" You said trying to pull all of your courage out. 

"Oh baby girl, you should have thought of that before you came out of your room this morning, because you're not going anywhere soon..." The words dripped from his mouth thick and heavy, and the way he was acting did scare you a fair bit. "Dean, what are you doing?" Sam's voice sounded from the door way, he only had a towel wrapped around his wait and he was dripping wet. 

"Calm down, I'm just playing with our cute little sister, look how she squirms under me, aint it adorable?" He turned his attention back to you, grinning devilishly. "Dean let me go please! This isn't right!" You pleaded, struggling against his tight grip. Dean brought one of his knees up between your legs and started to roughly grind it against your drenched panties. "Was it right last night when you were moaning our names in your bathroom?" Dean whispered in your ear lowly. "Was it right to stare at my cock in the kitchen? Or get all hot and bothered when Sammy had you up agains the wall? How about the time I slapped you and that cute little moan came out of that pretty mouth? Was it right then?" Your body was too busy reacting to the friction between your legs to form a complete sentence as little cries fell from your lis.

"Answer your brother, Princess." Sam said soothingly and he approached the bed, sitting down and brushed a few hairs away from your face. "Was it right then?" Same repeated the question. 

"No!" You cried out as Dean drove his knee harder into your crotch. "I know how badly you want your big brothers, you can't hide it from us anymore." You tried to wriggle your way out of hi grasp, but Dean wasn't letting you go anywhere anytime soon, "Sammy! Make him stop, please! You begged, tears in your eyes from a mix of pent up sexual frustration and fear of what was going to happen to you. Sam shushed you gently, running his fingers along your cheek, "Just relax, Dean wont hurt you, much." He brushed away the stray tears that fell down your cheeks.

Dean pulled off his shirt in one swift motion and slowly unbuttoned the flannel you were wearing revealing your breasts to him, causing him to groan at the sight. "I've wanted to see our little sister like this for so long, Sammy." "She's beautiful, so perfect." Sam cooed. Dean reached over to his nightstand to put out the demon killing knife and handed it to Sam, while Dean grabbed his gun from under his pillow. Your eyes went wide with fear but before you could plead with either of them to stop dean cocked the gun and dragged it down your cleavage. "Now  
Princess, tell me, how long have you wanted your brothers to fuck you, hmm? How many times have you touched yourself at night and thought of us while you did it? And why didn't you ever come to us, we could have solved all of our problems baby girl. If we would have known you needed some help getting to sleep at night, we could have fucked you to sleep." Deans voice echoed in your head as a wave of adrenaline washed over you. You knew that gun was loaded, you'd seen him kill monsters with it, and now he was torturing you with it. "Dean..." A whimper of a moan was all you could muster through the tears. "Not like this!" 

"Oh? You don't want us anymore baby? That's too bad. I guess we'll just stop and leave you soaking wet, dying to be fucked." Sammy whispered in your ear. You turned to face him, your eyes begging for this to all stop, but also for it to never stop. 

"I don't think she knows what she wants, Sammy." Dean said is his snide voice. Cleary making fun of you now. "Stop this!" You begged. 

Before you started to squirm Sam held the demon killing knife to your throat. "Shhhhh, let your big brothers make it all better." You felt the blade press into the delicate skin and knew that one wrong move would be fatal so you tried to stay as still as possible. Dean was clearly turned on by how you reacted to fear, as the bulge in his pants strained against the fabric of his pants. "Look what she does to me, she's so fucking hot Sammy, I wanna tear her apart." His words caused you to whimper but not entirely out of fear, but because that's exactly what you wanted. 

Same moved his hand to your tits and gently started to squeeze, while pinching your nipples causing you to cry out his name. Dean made quick work of his pants while Sam had you distracted, "Give me the knife Sam." He handed it over to his older brother without question, and Dean twirled it in his hands. "Relax baby, I'm just gonna get rid of these cute little panties okay?" You nodded, watching him bring the knife to the hem of your panties, gripping them with the other hand tightly before ripping through them with the sharp blade, the tip of which grazed your skin, causing you to let out a loud moan without realizing it. "What a good girl you are, I know Dean liked that." Sam's lips hovered by your ear and his hands still plated with your tits mercilessly. 

Sam was right, Dean liked your response to his knife touching your skin, so he dragged the tip of it just above your pussy and downwards stopping just shy of your clit. "D-Dean!" You screamed out. 

A deep low growl emanated from his throat, he was beyond turned on by now so he leaned down, his face inches from yours. 'Sammy lied baby girl, I'm gonna hurt you, I'm gonna make you scream. I'm gonna make you beg me to stop, and then, your sweet big brother Sammy is gonna hurt you, and if you don't do what we say," Dean picked up his gun and brought it to your temple, reminding you that it was loaded and the safety was off. "I'll blow your fucking brains out Princess." 

As soon as he said those words and the cold metal was pressed against your head your hips involuntarily bucked up and the lewd moan that escaped your mouth made Sam's eyes roll back turning him on to the max. Even Dean didn't expect that reaction and his own eyelids fluttered at that gorgeous sound.

Dean, still brandishing the gun, yanked you up by your hair and turned you so that your back was to him, Sam crawled into the spot where you were laying and opened his legs to allow you access to him. Dean pressed the barrel of the gun to your temple again, "Look at him baby, look at what you do to him. Do you wanna sit on his lap like a good girl?" You nodded, "Use your words." Sam demanded.

"Yes, I want to sit on your lap Sam." 

Sam smirked as Dean pushed your back down hard so that you'd have to crawl up the bed to get to Sam's lap. Giving Dean a perfect view of your ass and dripping pussy as he dragged the gun down your back. You crawled up to Sam, straddling his lap, but still bent over because you knew Dean hadn't told you to sit up yet. Before you could even open your mouth, Dean began to rub his gun through your folds causing you to raise your ass up to give him better access to you, pressing your face down on the younger brother's chest. With a grunt, Den shoved his gun into your drenched cunt and began to fuck you with it. The screams of pain and pleasure echoed in the room as he brutally shoved the loaded gun as deep as possible, pulling it out slowly only to ram it back in. The tip of Sam's erect cock brushed against your clit with every thrust from Dean, causing Sam to moan loudly and grip your arms as he had on the last hunt. "What a whore..."Sam panted through gritted teeth, his head thrown back his hair splayed out on the pillows. 

"I know Sammy, and she's so good and we don't even have to pay her." Dean moaned, he liked watching the barrel of his gun vanish into your pussy, he liked knowing that you feared at any moment he could pull the trigger. While he continued his assault on you he took his own cock in his hands and began pumping up and down on it to the sound of your pleading for him to stop. Your nails dug into Sam's chest drawing blood, but Sam loved the pain and it nearly pushed him over the edge. "D-Dean" Sam panted, warning his brother that he was close. Dean stopped almost immediately, slowly removing the gun from your dripping folds, and handing it to Sam. "Open your mouth sweetheart, Sammy has a treat for you." You lifted your head and weakly opened your mouth as Sam slipped the gun past your lips and slid it to the back of your throat forcing you to relax your jaw and hollow out your cheeks. You could taste yourself as well as the metallic taste of the gun as Sam fucked your mouth with it. "Clean off his gun nice and good babygirl, you don't wanna make him mad do you?

Dean was still stroking his cock at the sight of his little brother making you deep throat his gun while letting out low moans. Your body reacted to the sounds of him pleasuring himself right behind you, you wanted so badly for either one of them to fuck you at this point but you knew you had to clean off Dean's gun, after all you'd made the mess.

Once Sam felt the gun was sufficiently clean, he pulled it from your mouth to inspect it, "Good girl," He praised, handing it off to Dean. 

Both of your brothers were hungry for you, they wanted you in that moment but Dean would be the one to make that decision. Dean wanted to show you his primal rage and what your little antics truly did to him, so he grabbed you by the hair and dragged you off the bed and to the mirror where he roughly pressed you face against it. "Look at yourself, drooling over our cocks like a bitch in heat." He growled loudly. "You prance around in my shirt and those tight little panties, you're practically begging for us to fuck you, but now that we are you beg us to stop?!" He raised his voice knowing it was only turning you on more. He pulled you from the mirror and slammed your back against the wall, you head hitting it with a snap. "You like being roughed up don't you?" 

"Y-yes!" You cried out, your head throbbed from impact. Deans hand stung your face as he slapped you roughly, causing you to scream out in pain and pleasure. "Do you like it when your big brothers hurt you sweetheart?" "Dean..." You whimpered pitifully. The ache between your legs was too much to take. 

Sam appeared behind Dean, smirking down at you as you cried and begged for Dean to stop. "Let me." He spoke softly, now standing in front of you. You thought that Sam was going to be gentle with you but that thought was ripped from your mind when he grabbed your wrists and pinned them above your head against the wall, his other hand wrapping tightly around your throat. "Dean asked you a fucking question, answer it or I'll beat you harder than he ever could, _bitch_." His voice boomed in your pounding head, and you choked out in a raspy voice, "S-am!" Tears fell down your cheeks as your knees buckled as Sam pulled you from the wall and backhanded you, sending you falling to the floor. He quickly yanked you up by the hair and spoke, "Answer your big brother, Princess." Your cries echoed in the room as he slapped you again, and every time you didn't answer the question he would hit you harder, the slaps started to feel like punches, and in fact the last hit was a punch that sent you collapsing to the floor in a heap. 

They stood over you as you looked up at them, your lip was busted and your eyes were red with tears. Dean leaned down first, caressing your cheek, you knew then if you didn't answer the question it was going to get much worse so you choked out, "I love it when you hurt me!"

"There's a good girl, now can you answer this question with out being bratty?" 

You nodded, "Yes sir."

"Tell your big brothers what it is exactly that you want." Deans voice was a loving whisper in your ears. "Tell us how you want it, where you want it, and how hard you want it. And... Tell me about last night."

You leaned into his hand for comfort as Sam knelt down beside his brother to hear your deepest desires. "I...I want my brothers to fuck me," You tried to keep your voice clear and loud enough to make sure they heard you. "On any surface, every surface in this bunker...I want both of you at the same time...I..."You trailed of and Dean impatiently tapped his fingers against your cheek. "Use me, take me, please!" You begged. 

"Sammy, I think our little sister has some sick fantasy about us raping her, what do you think?" Dean chuckled, his dark green eyes staring you down. "Is that right babygirl?" 

"Yes!" You cried out in frustration. Wasting no time, Dean hauled you up by the throat and slammed you onto the bed on your back, making sure your head was hanging off the edge. Dean got on top of you and hiked your legs up to rest on his shoulders, Sam walked around the side of the bed, "Open your mouth." He demanded. You struggled and tried to squirm away but his large hand grabbed your jaw forcing you to open your mouth and shoving his cock in, bottoming out in your throat. Before you could even adjust to him Dean shoved his cock deep into your drenched cunt causing you to choke on Sam's dick. They were merciless with you from jump, Sam grabbed the knife from before and dragged it along your throat as he fucked your face, muffling the screams caused by Dean who had sunk his teeth into your thigh as he violently thrust him self into you over and over again. Your hands tried grabbing on to anything, just to feel like you had control but Dean held them down. "No point in fighting this sweetheart, you were asking for it. You've been a hungry cock-slut since we invited you to live with us haven't you?"

You could only answer in gagged moans, but Dean knew it was a yes, Sam's body jerked when you moaned around his cock, causing him to dig the tip of the knife into your skin, Dean could feel the you clenching around him when the knife pierced your skin, "Fuck!" Dean moaned loudly, "You do that to her again and she's gonna cum before we're done with her." 

Sam grabbed our throat tightly and picked up his speed, chasing his own orgasm at this point, his breathing hitched in his throat and he threw his head back and he blow his load right down your throat, gagging you in the process. "Oh fuck, Dean, you gotta try this, she's so perfect..." He moaned. 

Dean wasn't far behind and he nearly bent you in half to get a better angle, hitting your sweet spot viciously, Sam pulled his cock from your throat so that they could hear you. You took a large gasp of air as your vision returned from it's blurry state, a mix of cum and drool dripping from your mouth. Dean braced himself on the bed as the pounding into your cunt as you pleaded for hi to stop in that sexy moan that made him never want this to end. "You're not allowed to cum Princess, not yet." He groaned as his assault became sporadic and he came deep inside of you. His thrusts slowed to a stop as his orgasm passed, but he was nowhere near done with you.

Dean pulled himself out of you and laid on the bed legs sprawled out motioning for you to lay on him. You did what you were told but Dean flipped you so that your back was flush to his chest as his kissed along your neck. "You want Sammy to fuck you now?"

"No," you gasped, "Both of you." Sam crawled over you and lined your hips up with Dean's, who then used his cum that was leaking from your pussy to lube himself up while he positioned himself at the entrance of your ass. "Good answer babygirl." Sam purred as he also got him self lined up with your pussy. Without warning they both plunged into you at the same time, filling you up to the brim, you couldn't hold back the scream of pain as your two brothers bottomed out inside you. They didn't give you any time to adjust before they started ramming in and out of you, your cries of pain slowly turned to pleasure as your name fell from their lips over and over. Deans hand reached between you and same to lazily circle your clit and Sam leaned down to leave marks all over your tender breasts. "Sam...Sam! May I...touch you?" You gasped between thrusts.

Sam moaned out a yes, loving that you asked so nicely for permission, immediately your hands found his back, your nails leaving deep scratches in his skin, Sam couldn't hold back the moan as he felt you break the skin on his back. 

Dean used his free hand to choke you while he bit down on your neck, hard enough to leave teeth marks that would last for weeks. "Oh baby...cum for us now!" Dean demanded his lips pressed against your neck. 

"Harder!" You screamed out, that caused something to snap in both of the men and they aggressively snapped their hips against yours in unison to fuck you absolutely raw. You screamed out their names in pure pleasure as your walls clenched down on the both of them while your orgasm ripped through your body like a bullet. The brothers didn't stop as they rocked your body through the waves of orgasms they'd unleashed upon you, tears streamed down your face as they kept fucking you, unrelentingly. Your body buzzed as Dean kept circling your clit with his rough fingers, Sams tongue circling your nipples, it all sent you spiraling into another wave of pleasure as your vision went white. 

You could hear both of the men moaning almost in unison as they came deep inside your holes, filling you up and elevating the high you were on. Sam collapsed onto the bed at your side panting heavily, his cock twitching and soaked with your cum. Dean pulled himself out slowly, wrapping hiss arm around you al letting you rest in between himself and his brother. He held you so gently, stroking your hair, and kissing the top of your head, whispering soft praises to you ad you calmed down. Sam grabbed his towel and gently started to clean you up, leaving a trail of kisses on any place where he'd left bruises. 

"Are you okay Princess, do you need anything?" 

You nodded weakly and asked for water, which Sam got for you helping you sit up so that you could drink it. You smiled and pulled Dean in close and you rested your head on Sam's chest. "You gonna be a little less bratty from now on?" Deans voice was soft and sweet again. 

"No, I like seeing you two get this way." Your signature shit eating grin spread across your face. "You're a freak!" Sam chuckled. The three of you cuddled close, you felt safe between your two brothers, even if they weren't related to you by blood, they were still family to you...family with benefits.


End file.
